It Could Have Been Different
by StayGold364
Summary: This is about what would have happened if Percy meet Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia when he was younger. How would there lives be different now? Would they be different? Who Knows. I don't own PJO. ON HOLD TILL SUMMER


I was so happy lately. I mean ever since Luke and Thalia found me I felt safe, and a part of a real family. That little emptiness inside from being alone had been filled.

Thalia is being like the big sister I never had. She is daughter of Zeus, she only told me once because it was dangerous to say out loud. She is teaching me how to fight without backing down. She also taught me how to show no fear when facing danger.

Luke is just so… amazing. He is a son of Hermes, so lets just say we don't go hungry. He is so kind to me, and he always knows just the right things to say. Like when they both first found me he was so accepting. There both really cool, and I'm just happy were a family.

The bad part of our little family is that we're constantly being chased by monsters wanting to kill us. We're demigods, half god half mortal, that basically means every Greek monster within a mile radius of us is planning its attack on us.

It's a stormy night in April. I can't remember the date because we have been on the run since Thursday, or wait was it Tuesday? Well either way it was rainy day in Pennsylvania. Luke said it was best if we always stayed on the run. He was just so smart that way always coming up with new ideas to keep us safe. We hadn't had enough time to build a hideout before night fall so we found a park nearby, and decided it would be safest to stay there.

I had this funny feeling about this park I couldn't decide if it was bad or good though. We walk around the park a little before finding a playground. I saw a tunnel in the connecting to play areas.

"This place looks perfect to camp out in tonight. Good thinking Annabeth," I smile as Luke compliments me. He calls me smart all the time though. I guess that's what you get for being a daughter of Athena though, smart.

I walked over to the tunnel as Luke and Thalia fight over who takes first watch. I peak my head inside the yellow tunnel to see a boy? "Hey guys there's someone in here," I say quietly not wanting to wake the boy up. He looks about 7 my age he has black hair that looks like it hadn't been washed in days, but trust me I am not the poster child for beautiful hair right now.

Thalia walks over and sees the boy. "Oh great just great. Now we have to figure out what to do with this kid," Thalia said harshly. I knew she didn't mean it thought. We have been running for a while, and haven't gotten much sleep. She is just cranky.

"Calm down Thal, lets just wake the kid up, and then we'll go on from there," Luke said with his famous Luke smile. He gently shakes the kid awake, and the boy shots up in fear. He has deep green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He backs up slowly, and looks around for an escape.

"You guys are those monsters aren't you?" the green-eyed boy asked in fear. Ok he's got our attention. I felt bad for him. I remembered when that was me cowering in a corner hoping monsters wouldn't find me.

I really wanted to help this kid. "No were not monsters, were like you the monsters want to hurt us too," I said. "What's your name kid?"I asked curiously.

He pauses for a minute as he thinks weather, or not if he should tell us before responding, "Percy Jackson, and you?" he asks.

"I'm Annabeth Chase this is Luke and Thalia," I say as I point to the two behind me. "Watcha dong out here all alone Percy?"

"The monster came to my apartment in New York city. He said he were gonna hurt my Mommy if I didn't go with him, so I did. I whispered to her to run away after I left, and that I would find her eventually. They monster took me outside, and stared hitting me. Finally I managed to kick him where the sun don't shine, and run away. It was so strange, he only had one eye." As Percy finishes the story I couldn't help but frown at his misfortune.

Thalia found something strange about his story. "Luke did you hear that the Cyclops got into his house? This kids gotta be pretty powerful for a monster to go out of his way into his home to try and take him." I realized that was pretty odd I thought Thalia was the only one powerful enough to attract a monster that strongly, but maybe this Percy Jackson kid was powerful too.

"So are guys gonna like kill me now because I know too much, or something," I chuckle at Percy's joke and decide to play along.

"Good to know you understand kid," I joke and soon were both laughing hard.

"Stop calling me kid anyway. I don't think your any older than me," he says with a smile. "I'm seven years old, and my birthday is August 18."

I laugh as I speak, "I'm seven too… but my birthday is July 25th!" I shout victoriously. Luke and Thalia walk away and start discussing what to do about Percy. I really hope he gets to stay with us. That means are family will just be that much better. My real concern though is who his godly parent might be. Me and Percy start talking about random things from favorite colors to the weather. After a while Luke and Thalia come back.

Thalia has and smile on her face, so my hpes were all ready up. Then I look at Luke, and his expression seems annoyed, and upset with the choice they chose. That got my hopes down.

"Hey Percy," Thalia said with a gentle smile trying not to scare him. Her mood had really lifted up from a little while ago. "We wanna know if you would like to come with us on our… uhh," I knew thalia was having trouble thinking of the right word to use so I butted in.

"Expedition"

"Yes, Expedition, and you could be a part of our family," thalia said.

I heard Luke slightly chuckle at this, but it was so low only I heard it. Percy smiles and nods slowly. Without thinking I give him a hug, but quickly let go before it gets awkward. I see a blush slowly creeping on his face. It was still raining out, but I wanted to make sure no one was around just in case. All our clothes were damp except Percy's.

I guess he got here before the rain started. I don't really think about when I ask him if he wants to come with me to scout the place out. He looks a little hesitant at first. "oh come on getting a little wet won't kill ya," I said pleading.

I then quietly heard him mumble almost inaudible, "it's not getting wet I'm worried about." We walked outside a look around for a bit. Then the rain started to pick up, and it was getting hard to see.

"Come on let's get back before they start worrying about us," Percy shouts over the rain. I can't see him anymore, but somehow he found our way back to the tunnel. He gets in quickly after me. I went to go tell Thalia we were safe, but she spoke first.

"Weren't you two just out in the rain?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"No, Thalia I'm naturally soaking wet everyday," I say sarcastically. I look over and see that Luke had already fallen asleep for the night.

Thalia looks over at Percy its dark and didn't feel like get more wet by being closer to him, "Then why isn't he wet?"


End file.
